Fire and Water, Perfect Harmony
by JJSaltWater
Summary: The gate will open. They will pass through. The human weapons. The sacrifices. It's up to Natsu and the gang to close the gates. But the gates can't be closed because of a magic force. Will the gang go to extremes to close the gates? Or will Fairy Tail fall?


**HI! So I'm back! I got this idea from the photo I put on this story and it started to grow on me by the second! I really hope you guys like it too! I'm still unsure about the pairing so I'm giving you guys a choice! Tell me what pairings you want to see! I will defiantly put them on the story! I can take any pairing whether it's an older characterXyounger character, Yaoi-boyxboy- or normal girlXboy pairing. Yeah so go ahead and tell me what you want! I know a main pairing will be NatsuXOc! So hope you like!**

**Special thanks to:** _KirstyKakes_

**Summary:** _The gate will open. They will pass through. The human weapons. The sacrifices. It's up to Natsu and the gang to close the gates. But the gates can't be closed because of a magic force. Will the gang go to extremes to close the gates? Or will Fairy Tail_ fall?

""= means someone is speaking

''= shows someone's thoughts

[] = authors comment/thought

**Bold** = not part of story

_Italic_ = Flashback/thoughts/something specific/dream/to make a point

Underline = to make a point

* * *

The soldier walked into the captain's tent relived to be getting out of the burning flame that was the sun but the tent was no different from outside, moist and burning. The soldier stopped ten feet away from his commander officer and saluted him, "Sir! We have finally gathered enough energy to open the gates! Now all we need is for you to say the incantation and the gates will appear!" His voice was rough against the hot wind that blew against them. The captain grew a grin as the wind picked up; he walked past the man outside to the burning sun that instantly hit him sending his head spinning. He walked over to the men that where saluting him. He waved them away and spoke with a soft voice,

"I will open the gate, and win the war against the _dragons_" with that his hands raised up and he looked to the havens and started his incantation while the sun went black,

"Rise! Rise from the havens and open the gate! Take my magic take my power! Pass! Pass through the gate! My immortal army!" the sun went black, the sky was red and a magic circle appeared lighting up the black sky and revealing a white gate with a dragon carved in the middle. The gate opened and a beam of light shined and made everyone covered their eyes. After five minutes the light disappeared and what came through made everyone stare coldly at the captain.

* * *

The guild was lively like usual, everyone was laughing and some were looking for jobs but Natsu was picking a fight with gray [as always] but they never imagined that fight would lead to so much more.

"Back off flame brain!" Gray exclaimed punching Natsu on the face leaving himself panting. Natsu stood up and punched Gray on the gut with his fire dragon iron fist. With a wave of magic his burning flames extinguished and everyone in the guild dropped to their knees pale against the cold wind. No magic could be sensed inside the number one guild.

Erza tried to stand up but failed miserably falling back to her knees, "What is this I don't feel any magic energy inside the guild!" she kept trying to stand up and finally achieved it and was followed by Natsu and gray. Gray grabbed a handful of his hair and spoke with a soft voice "Yeah it's like it just disappeared!" his words were followed by the shaking of the guild. The wizards that had managed to get to their feet where now once again on the floor. Erza grabbed on to a near table that was now sticky from the beer spilled, Gray grabbed on to a chair while his head kept spinning.

Natsu was on the floor ready to barf from the shaking.

_'Get up! Run now!'_ the voice of a girl ran through Natsu's head and with that his motion sickness disappeared leaving him wondering about the voice. He quickly stood up looking around the guild to see who was near him- completely forgetting about the guild shaking,

_'Quickly! You won't survive the attack! Leave!'_ the voice was like none other and it had healed his motion sickness. Natsu looked around as the guild kept shaking; he noticed Wendy was near him. He walked over to her and pulled her off the floor and spoke trying to show no worry

"Wendy, did you use troia on me!" by Natsu's words Wendy freaked out and shook her head no over and over again being polite as always. Natsu set her down in a chair and ran tours Erza but was stop midway as the guild's roof collapsed and through it was visible many men with armor and weapons and some sort of canyon. The man jumped inside the now collapsing guild and started to attack the Fairy Tail wizards.

Erza requipped into her heavens wheel armor with ten swords and attacked the man protecting the wizards that could not stand on their feet. She looked directly at Gray and Natsu "Protect the guild! Help those who cannot fight and get them out of the guild" Gray and Natsu nodded at her words and started to fight each using their magic,

"Ice make: lance!"

"Fire dragon roar!" The two mages that where fighting each other a second ago were now fighting back to back. Gray's raven hair was longer than before and stopped him from seeing an attacker from his back. Gray fell as his ice vanished into thin air. Gray's eye's were heavy and he couldn't keep them open as sleep over whelmed him. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself whispering, "avoid getting hit, their weapons have some type of sleeping magic…" these were Gray's last words before he fell asleep giving in to the sleeping spell that had been cast over him. His words had been so quite he doubts anyone heard them but he had hope that Natsu's kin ear had caught his words.

Natsu may not be the smartest in the guild but he sure as hell could hear, and he sure as hell heard him. He cracked his knuckled with a toothy grin all over his face. He jumped forward to some group of men that were attacking the blue haired dragon slayer, "Fire dragon iron fist!" he didn't aim for the man, his target was his steal iron musica sword. As his fist broke the one of a kind sword it started to glow green releasing a dust. The sword dropped to the ground and the armored soldier started to run away but Natsu kicked him hard enough to knock him out.

"Aim for their weapons! Their worthless without them!" With his words everyone started attacking their weapons and soon enough the soldiers where fleeing for their lives. The guild was now wrecked as the finally solider ran out of the room. The mages were left gasping for air, "What was that about, was that a guild?" Erza asked no one in particular. Everybody shook their heads and sighed. Natsu kept looking around trying to match the voice to anyone in the guild. He looked over at Wendy and crouched down to eye level and spoke,

"Wendy tell me the truth, did you use troia on me?" he looked at her in the eye trying to see if she would answer. She fiddled with her dress while shaking her head no. Natsu sighed and walked away leaving the blue haired dragon slayer clueless.

Erza walked up to Natsu and pointed tours the unconscious Gray "Carry him to the infirmary and come back to help us fix the roof" she ordered this to Natsu and walked away. Natsu walked over to Gray and carried the raven haired boy on his back. He entered the infirmary and slammed Gray down on a bed "Seriously man what have you been eating?!" he rubbed his forehead forgetting he couldn't answer.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed at the cold air in the room. He closed his eyes and raged "What was that!" he stood up and kicked the bed none stop. He stopped as his best friend Happy flew in the room. Happy landed on Natsu's head and made his wings disappear "Erza says that we're going to take on a mission without Gray just us, her and Lucy" Natsu smirked at the sound of Gray not coming, he nodded and jumped up with fire spitting out of his mouth.

He walked over to the door but was stopped midway as he heard the voice once again,

_'Can anyone hear me?! Fairy Tail! I promise you I won't let Fairy Tail fall!_' This time Natsu freaked out and angered at the voice's exclaim. Natsu ran over to where Erza was helping fix the roof almost dropping Happy. Natsu hesitated to asked but asked anyway,

"Yo! Erza can you hear that?" he asked with his toothy grin. Erza crooked and eyebrow at him "Hear what?" she demanded as she set down the lumber she was carrying. Now it was Natsu's time to frown,

"It's like a voice, like that telepathy magic or something" he put his fist over his flat palm and thought more about the voice. Erza and happy made a confused looked and stared at Natsu,

"I think he finally lost it" Happy commented, Erza laughed at the blue exceeds joke before getting back to work. Natsu frowned; he knew that he could actually hear that voice. He made a thinking face and everyone stopped and stared. Lucy covered her mouth with her soft palm and gasped "No way! Is Natsu actually thinking?!" everyone nodded at Lucy's question and gasped. Erza Nailed the last piece of lumber and walked over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Erza was about to speak but someone else beat her to it,

"Wow must hurt to actually think for once" Gray suddenly appeared besides them half-naked. Cana stopped drinking from her barrel to yell out to Gray to put his clothes back on, which he easily complied.

They all smiled and walked over to the request board,

"Jeez, so Gray is coming after all" Natsu complained and Gray replied with full on force, "Don't get me wrong you pyro I don't want to go with you either" his comment earned him a glare from Natsu and now they were forehead on forehead insulting each other. Erza took a piece of paper from the board and turned to face Natsu and Gray, "problem boys?" Erza asked the two-now hugging boys. She showed them the paper and they all nodded. They walked out of the guild to their new job.

**-Two hours later-**

"If you guys keep this up ill never make rent!" Lucy complained as she stared at the 2,000 jewel they had earned. Natsu crossed his arms and frowned, "It's not our fault, they ran so we chased them!" his words made Lucy whine even more "Yeah but you didn't have to destroy the whole town in the process! Our reward was minimized" Lucy whines seem to last forever.

Everyone suddenly stopped as they sensed someone behind them. They all turned around in sync and looked at a man dressed with a white cape and a white scale suit. Natsu saw the scales and started to snarl at the man knowing those where dragon scales. The man put his arms up in defense and defeat,

"I'm not going to harm you, I came here to apologize for my soldiers" as his words ended everyone got in attack formation. Erza requipped into her Black Wing armor, Lucy took out Leo's key, Gray got into his ice make position and Natsu cracked his knuckled with his fist on fire. Once again the soldier put his arms up in defense and defeat, "I'm not here to fight as I said I'm here to apologize for my soldiers, they were supposed to ask you some questions not break your guild hall! I'm so sorry!" the soldier was now bowing causing the mages magic to disappear.

The soldier took the perfect moment to trap them in an anti-magic sphere. The soldier smirked at the worthless mages in the sphere and spoke with clarity,

"We have reason to believe someone who belongs to us has run off to Fairy Tail, all we want is our property and we will leave Fairy Tail alone" he smiled at his words but those words made the four mages mad. Natsu clutched his fist, "What the hell! This someone you're talking about cannot belong to you! Whoever he is he is a human been! Humans don't belong to anyone! They're not objects you can claim!" Natsu snarled at the man who was now laughing none stop. The man looked at Natsu and smirked,

"I guess you'll be the example of what happens when you impose me" his smirk grew as a magic circle appeared at the end of his hand. A ball of black magic grew large on the man's palm "Its good you spoke up after all you are the dragon boy, I'm knocking down two birds with one stone!" as his words ended he threw the live sucking magic ball at the fire dragon slayer leaving him surprised and shocked.

"No! Stop it!" someone exclaimed from the background but to late the magic ball hit Natsu straight on his chest and drained in his body. All Natsu could think was _'That's the voice that was on my head!'_ this thought let him drift into unconsciousness. The man grinned at the voice and looked its way.

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed running over to him followed by Erza, Lucy and Happy. Happy was crying, Lucy was covering her face but gray and Erza where angry at how easy he got hit.

The man laughed at the mages and looked over to where the voice was coming from "Come out now!" he demanded. Out of the three he was facing came a girl, her hair was pink and she had green eyes. She was wearing a black dress with ruffles on the bottom and around her neck a small red amulet with the Fairy Tail emblem. The man laughed at the timid girl and motioned her to come forward but the girl refused, "I won't go with you, not unless you help him!" she argued with the soldier that now grew annoyed. He pointed at the dying Natsu, "I can't help, you know well my magic is death magic it can't be reversed! Now come with me and if not ill play shooting practice with all of them!" The man laughed at his words throwing his head back with pleasure. It was that comment that made Gray mad. He put his fist on his flat palm and tried to attack the soldier

"Ice make! Lance!" he exclaimed but his attack failed as no magic could be formed outside his body.

Lucy settled her ear on Natsu chest and waited for the heartbeat. Tears started forming on her eyes "Guys I can barely hear his heartbeat!" Lucy sobbed as she was overwhelmed with tears flowing down her face. Everyone stared at Natsu shocked and mad at the soldier that almost killed their friend. Their hope. Happy laid down on Natsu's head sobbing saying it was going to be fine. The mages were powerless against the maniac soldier and powerless to stop the girl as she walk tours him. Erza was thinking of what to do, with Natsu down and no magic they didn't have a lot to fight with, "Hey! You don't have to go with him we can take care of ourselves!" she exclaimed at the girl but she just ignored her and kept walking.

The man motioned for her to following him but he was stopped as she grabbed his cape. He looked at her disgusted to be touched by her, "What?" he demanded her but all she did was stare at the dirty ground. He grabbed her arm and dragged him with her but was stopped again as water hit him. He gave her a cold stare and waited for her to say something,

"I'm not going with you, but I'm not letting you kill them either!" in rhythm with her words water in form of some type of birds attacked the soldier knocking him down and capturing him in a water crystal sphere "Let me out!" he demanded but the girl turned her back to him. She walked over to the anti-magic sphere and put a hand through trying not to cry out in pain. The man behind her smirked, "Give it up! You can't break through my sphere!" the man shouted at the girl who instantly put her entire arm in, she couldn't help but cry out in pain. Erza ran over to where she was trying to break the sphere,

"Hey! Stop it you'll hurt yourself! Leave us we'll be fine" Erza's words finished with a smile but that did not stop her, far from it. She hesitated at first but she took a deep breath and pulled her entire body in falling to the floor and sending electricity all over the sphere. Erza kneeled down next to her and smiled "Are you ok?" she asked and the girl nodded. The girl quickly stood up from the dirty grass floor and kneeled down next to Natsu. She put her hands on top of him and they started glowing but the glowing stopped as a scream was heard from the same three she was hiding in,

"No! Stop! If you do this the death magic will drain into your body!" the person stepped out revealing a girl with red hair and red eyes. She disappeared into the air and reappeared next to the pink haired girl. They whispered to each other for a few seconds. They argued over Natsu's almost dead body in till his breathing stopped. Lucy cried out and Happy was stopped in shock. This scared everyone in the anti-magic sphere; the girl pushed the red head down causing her to fall. The pinkette put her hands over his chest and the red glow appeared again,

"The demons magic is a lost magic if it even has the little bit of contact with your body it will drain all of your life leaving nothing behind but a copse filled with dark magic, but the magic I use allows me to drain the magic out of him and into my body" the pinkette explained to calm everyone down, which had no effect at all, "Wait doesn't that mean the magic energy will just drain your life force away?!" Erza protested walking over to the girl who nodded and quickly sucked all the magic out of Natsu's body.

A cloud of black magic surrounded the girl knocking her out. Natsu's breathing started again and he quickly woke up jumping up and hitting Gray in the face, "What was that for?!" Gray exclaimed as he rubbed his now swollen face. Natsu shrugged "I don't know I felt like punching someone" he stood up and walked over to the girl, "Who is she" he asked looking at Erza but instead of her answering the other red-haired girl answered,

"Hello my name is Kirsty Janson, my friend that just collapse is Kasai Sarai she has a thing for helping people but I guess you can call you our friends because we are from fairy tail" she took out a necklace with the fairy tail symbol on it. Everyone gasped in disbelieve as the blue symbol glowed, "wait a minute I have never seen you around fairy tail? Why have you lied about being in fairy tail?" Natsu asked with curiosity. The girl smiled and answered,

"We are from a parallel universe called Avalon, that man over there opened the gate of Avalon to gain an immortal army but we are far from immortal, in any case in our Fairy Tail we are considered support wizards we can use all types of support magic! She is the only healer in Avalon but healing people zap away her energy so she's out cold!" she smiled as she grabbed Kasai "Anyways we won't bother you anymore we will leave now goodbye!" Kirsty grabbed Kasai and carried her on her back but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw the four [five counting happy] heroically grinning, Gray had his hands on his pockets, Erza stood straight with her scarlet red hair blowing in the wind, Lucy was making the peace sign with her right hand, happy was flying above her and Natsu was cracking his knuckles. Erza smiled

"You have saved our friend and you are [technically] members of Fairy Tail! Come with us! To Earth land Fairy Tail!"


End file.
